


Bitter & Brilliant

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Series: Twelve Days of Kylux [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: Kylo leaves a gift waiting on Hux's desk.





	

Hux was so unaccustomed to receiving gifts that he stopped dead in his tracks upon entering his office, startled by the sight of a plain box sitting on his desk. There was, as far as he could tell, no reason for its presence, and for a moment he wondered if it could be a bomb. The notion was ridiculous though – as if anyone would dare. It was more likely a misdirected package, and he’d have to see to it that the delivery system and droids were inspected for flaws and malfunctions.

Drawing closer, Hux saw a tag attached to the offending parcel, and reached out to turn it over. He sighed, recognising Kylo’s handwriting. Maybe it was a bomb after all. Or maybe Kylo was continuing the strange new tradition they’d established of being nice towards each other. They shared a bed often enough, and for all his faults as a mystic wizard, Kylo was surprisingly pleasant to be around.

Sitting down, Hux pulled the box a fraction closer, examining its plain exterior. There was a clear way in, and he opened it with sure movements, unable to help feeling curious. When he’d seen Kylo a few hours ago nothing had seemed out of the ordinary: he hadn’t acted as if he was planning anything. Hux couldn’t even think what might have warranted a gift, but Kylo was more often than not a law unto himself. Hopefully whatever was inside was something pleasant, and Hux could enjoy the spontaneous gesture.

When Hux looked into the box he couldn’t help frowning at the contents. Why he needed a random collection of food bars – clearly none of them First Order issue – he didn’t know. He had no idea what Kylo was getting at. Some of the wrappers weren’t even written in Basic.

Pulling one from the small pile, Hux examined it in his bare hands. It was thin, and solid, and when he ran his fingers over it he could feel ridges at regular intervals. Carefully opening it, he was met with a substance so dark it was almost black, and when he carefully sniffed at it, it reminded him of… something. He couldn’t quite remember, but it made him think of warmth and safety and loving arms wrapped around him.

The thoughts were so intense and intrusive Hux almost dropped the bar. Only almost, though. He was fascinated to feel that, beneath his grip, it had softened a fraction. As he focused on that detail the memories faded a little, and a word came to mind: chocolate.

He almost laughed. Where in the galaxy had Kylo Ren found real chocolate? Milkoa bars weren’t uncommon in First Order rations, but the confectionary was from a different, less potent bean, and was processed with longevity and nutritional value in mind, rather than luxury. Milkoa certainly didn’t melt the way the chocolate in Hux’s hand was doing.

It seemed safe enough to take a bite. Hux nibbled at a corner, finding the taste to be more bitter than sweet, and strong enough that he only needed a small amount. It was, he decided, wonderful.

That is, until something else took over. Hux froze, horrified, as heat started to spread through his mouth. The delayed effect unnerved him, and he waited, anticipating an even more unpleasant surprise. Nothing happened. Half a minute more: still nothing. Hux relaxed a little, deciding it was safe to swallow the now melted chocolate. The heat hadn’t gotten any worse, and was actually quite unpleasant once he’d got past the initial shock. Trust Kylo to give him something with an unexpected bite.

Hux took another small mouthful of the chocolate, deciding he actually quite liked it, before setting the unfinished bar back in the box and moving the whole thing to the side of his desk. He had work to do, after all, and as much as he’d like to he couldn’t waste his time seeing what other treats Kylo might have collected for him. The gift was rather sweet, he thought, and he was definitely going to have to thank Kylo later, but for the time being he had troop evaluations to review.

Later, though, he was going to enjoy more of the gift, and he was very definitely going to enjoy thanking Kylo for it.


End file.
